Advances in technology have resulted in portable devices with increasingly powerful computing and communication capabilities. For example, there currently exist a variety of portable computing devices, such as portable wireless telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, tablet personal computers, eBook viewers, and the like. More specifically, many of these devices can include digital imaging sensors for taking photos and video, and can communicate voice and data packets over wired or wireless networks. Accordingly, such portable devices may be capable of downloading videos and images. In one implementation, a cellular phone can store a contact list of persons known to the user. The user may also be able to selectively assign a picture to selected contacts. Pictures may be received by capturing the image with a camera on the phone, or by downloading the appropriate picture from a network such as the Internet.
Additionally, advances in facial recognition have resulted in systems capable of identifying an unknown persons in some circumstances. These systems may require performing prior training involving multiple images of the person to be identified. In some examples, the training process is performed in an offline manner to ensure the correctness of the training process.